Germanicus Wine
by darkangel-allways
Summary: Two men arrive in a small town from Germanicus on a foggy night, a few days before the King is scheduled to visit it. The two men are tasked to send one of the King's AX escort greetings from his brother...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Trinity Blood.

Please excuse the possible grammar mistakes.

-1-

A loud noise announcing the entrance of a train broke the silence of the sleeping train station, its white steam spreading everywhere and giving the impression of a ghost station. The old station master's eyes widened at the site of the elegant machine, his mouth hanging opened as he tried to recall the last time he had seen such a magnificent and well preserved piece of machinery that evoked the golden period of the time before the apocalyptic war as he had seen in the ancient illustration book that was the centerpiece of the train station's museum.

The man wasn't too big on welcoming guests, benefactors of their small town or not, but the mayor had been adamant about him greeting the special guest that was scheduled to arrive on the cold, winter night. The man found himself wondering why the mayor wasn't there if this visitor was so important, but then he remembered hearing his wife telling one of her friends that the mayor had a mistress –an expensive one, his wife had said- in the neighboring town of Teufel…

"You would think that the mayor would postpone his little adulterous rendezvous to greet this important guest," the man muttered to himself, sighing and shivering, continuing his little rant inside his head.

The two figures that emerged from the train broth the man back from his musings and he quickly looked them up and down. He briefly considered the possibility of them being nobles from the Empire since he had heard that only the Methuselahs could revive such beauties of the Lost Technology. This theory seemed to explain the late hour this party arrived and why the train station had been closed to the public.

The station master prepared to walk towards the still figures, but stood still when he saw more figures emerging from the train, the anemic lighting of the lamps shining off of their weapons when they moved.

He sighed in relief and brought a hand up to his chest when he realized that the armed -and masked- guards were busy carrying luggage and didn't seem to notice him. When the figures walked pass him -a blond man that was the only one without anything to hide his face leading them- without sparing him even a glance, he mused to himself that his white hair and tired look along with his faded uniform made him look like a ghost, the only thing that was missing from this sandy picture.

A loud whistle and the magnificent train was gone, a cloud of smoke being the only thing it left behind. The station master sat still for a moment, eyes glued to the two figures, expecting them to disappear just as fast as the train had.

But when they still stayed there even after the steam dispersed, the man took a few steps closer to those silhouettes and strained his eyes so he could get a better look at them.

"We need stronger lights," the train station master mused to himself, nodding his head without realizing it.

After a few more small steps, the old man could clearly see that the figures belonged to two males, one with ankle-length dark hair wearing an elegant coat that seemed to be a softer tone of black than his hair and the second one was a bit shorter than his companion, had short brown hair and dressed in a maroon checkered coat, a long white scarf wrapped several times around his neck.

"Are you the welcoming comity? Because if you are, staring and not properly greeting us is totally unacceptable." someone asked in a bored voice tone that also had a tinge of annoyance to it.

The station master was startled by the question, shaking his head and blinking a few times once he realized that the persons he had been observing were now sitting a few centimeters away from him. He assumed that the one who had spoken was the brown haired man -boy- because his companion had a cigarillo between his lips, but he couldn't be sure since the scarf covered everything except his brown eyes that glimmered with mischief.

"Uh…Welcome to our humble town, Haft, sirs. Mayor Haase regrets that he couldn't personally greet you, but urgent affairs sent him to Teufel." He answered embarrassed, offering a small, apologetic smile at the two.

The taller man turned around, a cigarillo held between long gloved fingers and one of his eyebrows arched up. The boy's eyes were glued to his companion with a look that the station master couldn't quite name.

"Ah, interesting," the black haired man said after a few seconds of silence, bringing the cigarillo to his lips and taking a drag from it.

"The trip has been tiring and boring, just like you, mage. I'll be in the car." The young man announced suddenly, yawning behind his scarf as he stretched. He didn't spare a second glance to the old station master as he pushed past him, almost tripping him, and made his way towards one of the two waiting the cars that seemed to had appeared a few moments after the train arrived.

"You must excuse my younger brother, Dean, for he is not a big fan of long journeys. I am Isaac Butler." The man brought his right hand over his chest and bowed, his long hair cascading over his face, but never really touching the ground.

The station master stood still for a short while, amazed at how gallant the man was towards him. He had expected the noble –he decided that this man had to have noble roots- to treat him with disgust or annoyance, much like his younger brother had. He tried to imitate the man's bow, but it ended up being clumsy as he had bowed much to low, so low that his forehead almost came in contact with the lighted cigarillo.

He muttered an apology, embarrassment seeping from every pore of his body and decided that he would leave this little detail out of the story when he would retell his wife this night's events. Isaac offered him a twisted smile –meant to be a kind one perhaps- and left without saying anything else.

The station master sat still and watched the man disappear inside the black car, a blond man he hadn't seen before shutting the door behind Isaac. He thought it strange that he hadn't seen this man get off the train, but didn't give that fact much thought.

The man started to slowly make his way home, happy that he could finally offer his wife a story she'll be proud of spreading around her circle of friends.

* * *

The ride was a short one, but then again Haft was a small town. Isaac, or rather Isaak, had told his bored companion that in the age before the Armageddon, Haft and Teufel had both been a single town that was famous for its wine production.

"You and your wine," the boy had commented as the car pulled up to a building that served as the town's hotel, the driver exiting the car and holding the door open for the two men. "Not much to look at," he said after a few seconds of contemplating the humble building, kicking the door shut with his heel.

"Hm, I have to agree with you, Dietrich. But I guess it can't be helped. We are on a mission after all and I imagine that the mayor and his wife wouldn't take too kindly to zombies walking around their mansion with axes while the king visits."

As on cue, the other car stopped and five masked guards walked out, each falling in line and silently waiting new orders from their master. Dietrich looked at them over his shoulder and signaled one next to him and then proceeded to pull of its mask and helmet, grinning at the sewn mouth and eyes that greeted him.

"Ah, terrans do lack a certain taste for fine dolls such as these. Is that blubbering priest part of the royal escort?" he asked, leaning on the Autojäger and signaling the others to start carrying their luggage inside.

An unnecessary question, in Isaak's opinion, but then again he supposed that the boy had wanted to ask about his precious redheaded doll. An even more useless question since that doll had ascended to the status of Queen of Albion and therefore had 'quit' being a field AX agent.

"Our Lord wished for us to send his warmest regards to his confused brother while the weak king heavies out one last bloody breath, a breath that will cause war between Albion, Germanicus and the Vatican." Isaak said, tossing his cigarillo on the ground and entering the hotel.

According to the information Helga had -grudgingly and only because their lord was present at the meeting- provided him with, Abel had been tasked by Catherina to escort King Ludwig II in his visit around Germanicus. This was, of course, a ploy to convince the young king to agree to a meeting with Queen Esther and Pope Alessandro XIII. But, if everything went according to plan, the infirm king would meet his end at the hands of an Albion citizen while the Vatican agents stood helplessly and watched.

After a few moments, Dietrich walked in after him, Autojäger masked once again. He offered his sweetest smiles at the young ladies that greeted him and offered to take his coat and scarf just like they did to Isaak. He took the youngest girl's hand and placed a kiss on it, walking up the stairs with his back turned as he winked at her and blew one more kiss in her direction before turning around and climbing normally.

"The mayor's bastard daughter," Dietrich had muttered as he walked pass Isaak. "Of course, you can't even dare to think to compare my Esther with that ragged doll, but since _I_ didn't get an invitation to the private dinner…" he waved his hands in the air, his wires shooting out and wrapping around an Autojäger which he forced into a silent waltz.

"How do you think Lord Abel will react when he sees you, Dietrich?"

"Not too different from when he sees you, I assume. Maybe a bit more violent in your case? I still think he bears a grudge against you for that whole Barcelona incident." A final swirl and the boy released the doll from its strings, watching it as it hit a wall, putting a small dent in it. He worded 'ups' as Isaak turned to look at the damage, shrugging and walking inside his room, slamming the door shut in Isaak's face.

"A devil's waltz is always an expensive one…" Isaak whispered, shaking his head and turning around to look out the window. "Are you ready to pay the price, Lord Abel?"

* * *

Updates depend on my muse.

Teufel - Devil

Haft - Jail, arrest, confinement.


	2. Chapter 2

**PhantomInspector**: Ah, I was hoping that I didn't mess the timeline that much. Helga dies so fast in the story? A pity, really. Well, I was hoping that she was still around when Esther becomes Queen. And thank you for telling me the King's name. I wanted to use Ludwig II, but I had forgotten his name and I had a picture with a character named Waltraute and...Well, since it looked like a woman, I assumed it was the King of Germanicus (XD what, no one can blame me for assuming that, if they saw the picture of the king from the novel). As such, I changed the name to the real one, thank you for the information.

That being said, I hope I managed to portray the king decent enough (what a great start, though... Mixing his name. Sorry, again)

I do not own Trinity Blood

* * *

-2-

If one were to compare a history-book picture of the old Berlin to the city of today, the clear signs of attempts to replicate it while rebuilding could easily be seen. Still, some monuments had been left just the way they were and new buildings have been reconstructed around them - although a similar architecture had been used.

However, the other countries had done the same, Germanicus being special because it chose to keep some of the destroyed monuments as a constant reminder that peace is something fleeting and that their enemies could level them once more.

Yet, despite the morbid reminders of what happened that also served as warnings of what could happen again, the people of Berlin were much more carefree than the rest of the world. They filled the streets even at night and enjoyed themselves, sure in their hearts that their beloved king would protect them from anyone who would want to harm them.

Tonight the citizens were even more excited and the streets fuller, for tonight their protector was set to embark a train from Berlin Hauptbahnhof and visit the whole country for the first time since he became king. Many had gathered in front of Charlottenburg Palace, their gloved hands clutching the cold metal of the large gates, wanting to catch a glimpse of their ruler.

"I am saddened to hear that you cannot join me on this trip, Countess." A young yet powerful voice said, its echo bouncing on the throne room's walls.

"Your Majesty, I am equally if not more saddened by this fact. Yet, urgent business requires my full attention back in Vienna," a woman replied, her voice not strong enough to create an echo.

The figure that was sitting on the throne looked very much like a woman, yet no one from Germanicus would dare mistake their King for a woman. King Ludwig the second was very misleading, for he looked fragile, but was powerful, a good tactician and merciless to those who did him wrong.

"I do hope that you won't have too much trouble fixing them, Countess Anhalt," the King continued, resting his face in the palm of his hand as he gazed at the woman who was kneeling in front of him, her head bowed, but her cold-blue eyes still pouring into his.

"Your Majesty, I am honored that you show such concern for me, but it isn't needed. I will deal with the problem and rejoin Your Majesty in time for 'Die Frau ohne Schatten'."

The two exchanged a few more pleasantries and then the young countess left the palace through the backdoor -much to her annoyance. She considered it to be a great offense, but forced herself to offer the King a smile and assure him that she understood.

"As if anyone would mistake my car for that infirm Terran's!" The countess announced, frowning and pursing her lips a bit, her sharp nail tapping her sharp and well manicured nails against the purple stone of her staff. "And those two incompetent fools! I am sure that they will fail our Lord again! I was near the King; I could have ended his pathetic Terran life in an instant."

"My dear Helga, you mustn't concern yourself with these things. I do not trust the boy and his keeper either. And, although I am sure that the priest would have understood who did it, it wouldn't have been a personal message - the kind that our Lord wishes to send his stray lamb of a brother." A blue-haired man replied in a calm voice, pushing his glasses up his nose, a small and almost unnoticeable smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh? My dear Melchior, is there a plan that you wish to inform me of?" The woman asked, giggling a bit as she put her elegant fingers above her mouth -careful not to touch her lipstick- while leaning a bit closer to the man.

The car continued on its way, the girl that was driving it carefully maneuvering the machine around the busy streets while the other two occupants discussed things. Her master -the girl thought to herself- would surely present the Eis Hexe with a perfect plan that would calm her nerves and keep her calm.

Meanwhile, with the king now seated in his car and the gates slowly opening, the guards quickly occupying their designated positions to ensure the safety of everyone, Berlin was slowly becoming more agitated and full of life.

A long corridor of humans formed that framed the street the King's car drove on, claps and cheers meeting the sleek, black vehicle.

"I am distrustful of the Countess," the king suddenly spoke, addressing one of his advisors that had been tasked with accompanying the crowned head. "I will appoint someone to keep an eye on Vienne," the young man continued, his advisor quickly writing the words down and nodding, keeping his mouth shut while the king pressed his forehead against the window and stared at his loving people.

* * *

"Ohhh! Look at all the food, Father Leon!" a voice suddenly rang out through the train, a clapping sound following the words.

"Nothing less for a King, I suppose." A rougher voice followed, boredom dripping from it. "I can't believe that this train is full of men or old ladies! The King surely has horrible tastes in women."

Two priests were already on the royal train, a tall and well build one that had long hair lazing around on a chair whit is feet on another one and another one, with long white hair and blue eyes that jumped from one table to another, his blue eyes almost sparkling.

"Father Leon, how can you say that about a man that has this much food?" the white haired priest chipped in, hands on his face.

The other priest sighed, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his stomach. He had stopped being amazed about how much Abel could stuff in his stomach and still maintain a thin body a long time ago. Although, if one were to ask Abel about how he does that, the white haired priest would be sure to start a long rant about how his money never last long and about how he has to go on for a long period of time without any sort of food.

For his part, Leon didn't really care about how the food looked or smelled like. He had gotten used to the prison food and he somehow ended up enjoying that more than anything else. There was no reason for him to get used to any taste, for as soon as his mission was over, he would be sent back to his cell.

"A man is entitled to his opinion." Someone spoke up, causing Leon to open one eye and look at the elegant figure that sat in a wheelchair, softly tapping the armrest.

Abel slowly turned around, his mouth full of food while sauce stained his chin and nose, quickly starting to swallow, in an attempt to hide what he was doing.

"You two are Father Leon and Father Abel from the Vatican. AX agents." The King stated, brining a hand up and tapping his nose a bit. "Also know as Crusnik and Dandelion. Well, the Vatican must really be desperate if they sent their secret weapon to defend me against the Orden."

The two priests remained silent for a moment, Leon slowly getting up while Abel's face turned serious, all food forgotten. The two had been told that Germanicus was being ruled by a competent and sly King, one that liked to thoroughly analyze all those who would come in his presence. Still, it came as a sort of a shock -to Abel, mostly- that the frail looking King knew so much.

"So, Father Abel... What is it about me that entices the Orden's leader?"

* * *

'Die Frau ohne Schatten' - The Woman without a Shadow by Strauss.


	3. Chapter 3

**PhantomInspector: **I have a scanned picture of him from the novels (had two, but the second one got lost when my HDD died). Helga is... a headache, really. I won't mention her race, but I will have her refer to the two races as 'terrans' and 'vampires'. Caterina is Caterina. She'll play on more fields at once.

I do not own Trinity Blood

* * *

-3-

The new day greatly contrasted the previous night in that it was sunny and warm. The townsfolk were already out on the fields or working hard on further preparing their town for their king. Isaak was up as well, dressed in one of his black suits, cigarillo lit as he gazed at the small colored dots that moved between the grape rows.

It was not the same for Dietrich, though. He was sitting up in his bed, trying hard not to glare at the petite woman that was busying herself with opening his windows and chatting happily that his older brother -the 'distinguished young lord' as she had called him- had sent her to wake him up and remind him that they were supposed to have breakfast with the mayor.

"He did, did he?" Dietrich grumbled to himself, turning his head to the right and glaring at the wall he knew Isaak's room was. But his glare was present for a moment and then he offered the woman a big smile and slowly started to get out of bed. "That was very thoughtful of my brother, although people of his age usually forget things. Please inform my dearest _older_ brother that I will meet him in the car in a few minutes." He winked at the woman, making her blush and giggle, his hands already on her back, pushing her out of his room.

Once the woman was out, he stopped to glare at the wall again, arms crossed over his chest. A mission with him proved to be very tiring and boring, noting to himself that it was much more pleasant when Esther sneaked in his room and gently shook him awake.

As was his habit, Dietrich made sure to keep Isaak waiting for at least a quarter of an hour before he waltzed out of the hotel, the girl he had pointed out to Isaak as being the mayor's bastard daughter hanging from his arm. He whispered something in her ear and then kissed her hand, the blond driver -who was none other than Isaak's trusted bodyguard, Guderian- opening the car door for him.

The Puppet Master started to cough and covered his mouth and nose, pushing a button to open the windows and let out all of the smoke that had gathered in there.

"Tch, must you smoke when you know that I'll drive with you?"

"Must you be so stubborn and insist on making me wait?" Isaak said, exhaling more smoke towards Dietrich, amusing himself with his overreactions.

It was, lucky, a short drive and Dietrich got out of the car even before Guderian did, a sour look on his face. The mayor -a fat little bald man that dabbed a napkin on his forehead- greeted the two with opened arms, pushing the servants and snapping his fingers at them to open the door to the restaurant faster and to take the guests' coats.

"Ah, please excuse me for not being able to properly greet you last night!" The man said fast, forcing himself to laugh as he wiped some sweat off of his neck. "A very pressing matter kept me in Teufel. It was very rude of me, I know, but I simply could not leave without attending to it first," he went on, sitting down at the table, ringing a bell and calling out to the servants to move faster.

"I am sure it was," Dietrich muttered, eyes narrowed as and a mean smile spreading on his lips, trying to make it obvious to the mayor that they already knew what that pressing matter was.

The mayor looked panic for a moment and opened his mouth to apologize again, but his klutzy words were stopped from coming out when the food appeared. He started to stuff himself, signaling Isaak and Dietrich to start eating as well.

"This is a very interesting taste. I am sure the King will think so as well," Dietrich said, making sure to wiggle his nose a bit. "I am sure the cooks did their best."

Isaak said nothing, busying himself with his cigarillo and a glass of wine, his food remaining untouched while the mayor's eyes widened a bit, almost chocking on a piece of ham. He quickly sent the food back to the kitchen and gritted out between his teeth that he would talk with the cooks later about this.

The mayor started to search inside his coat for something and then pushed an envelope towards the two, stuttering that there were invitations to the newly built -but 'small and humble'- Opera House, were the king was scheduled to watch the very first opera every played there.

Isaak raised an eyebrow at the envelope and the words, as he was unaware that this small town had such a thing as an Opera House or that an opera had been scheduled for the King's visit. The mayor must have senses that something was wrong and the quickly added that the funds they used to build the building had come from an anonymous person and that a well known artist from Vienna had offered to perform for the king there.

"O-Of course, this means that the King has canceled his visit to our museum. W-we were lucky that the woman sent here to inspect the building and the surrounding ones green lighted the whole thing." The mayor added in the end, wishing nothing else but to melt away from the room where it seemed that tension grew.

"I see. Is the artist already in this town? I love opera and it would be a great honor if I were to meet with him." Isaak said after a few moments, a pleasant smile on his lips.

The mayor sighed in relief and rubbed his hands together, happy to inform him that the man had arrived a few hours ago and that it would be absolutely no problem for him to fulfill such a small request from such a kind and giving person.

After the breakfast, Dietrich had convinced his newest doll to show him around town, leaving Isaak to his own devices after announcing that he was way too bored and uninterested in meeting 'that' person. Isaak's only words came as a warning to the brown-haired boy, telling him not to let his fun interfere with their plan.

"My innocent fun is not what damaged the now ruined plan, mage. That person interfering in this did." And with that, Dietrich was out the door, girl attached to his arm as a black car pulled up to where they were staying.

Isaak sent away all the servants from his room and greeted his new guest with a small bow, the tips of his hair brushing the floor. The guest also bowed his head a bit and then sat down on a chair, accepting the glass of wine that the magician offered him.

"I do hope that you can adjust your plan to my presence, Panzer Magier." The newcomer said, smelling the wine, his light brown hair coming in his eyes. "The seats that have been offered to you and Marionettenspieler are right across the King's and his suit."

"A very dramatic and public way to go. It reminds me of a similar way a ruler from the old world was executed. Only it involved the theater."

The two continued to have a small conversation, both of them seemingly relaxed but in reality, both of them having their guards up. Isaak knew that the brothers had something else planned and Balthasar had taking into consideration Isaak's lack of trust towards their every move. They were both aware now that it became a competition to see which Rosenkreuz fraction delivers the message first and how well the message gets across.

* * *

I never really intended to have so many RCO members appear.


End file.
